Magical Chuunibyou
by JudgmentOfTheDream
Summary: Rikka is obsessed with magical things, that is no secret. But what will happen when the members of the Eastern Magic Nap Society of Summer are faced with true, full-fledged mages?
1. Prologue

**Magical Chuunibyou**

Prologue: Taking Orders

"Well, me and Fate-chan are here now, so...," the Ace of Aces turned to her surperior and friend, „What are we supposed to do again?"

The brown-haired Major linked her fingers on top of the table and looked at her two best friends seriously. „A reconnaissance mission. On Earth."

Fate exchanged shocked looks with Nanoha before turning back to Hayate. „Why? I thought Earth was a non-administrated world..."

"There is little to no magic there, either," Nanoha added, „At least, not that I know of..."

"That's exactly why we'll be going on this mission. To find out why there have been readings of magical energy down there, lately."

"Well, I can't really think of any real reason for–" Fate started, but stopped talking when she noticed something. "Wait, 'we?'"

Hayate's serious expression melted into a happy smile. "Chrono will take us three to Earth tomorrow. I'll be monitoring this mission on our temporary base in Ishiyama, Japan!"

* * *

**A/N: First off, since nobody I asked knows the name of the city in which Chuunibyou takes place, I went with Ishiyama. The reason being, Ishiyama Station looks a whole lot like the one Togashi goes to to fetch Nibutani.**

**And yes, I know that Ishiyama Station is not located in a city with the same name, but I thought that Ishiyama sounds way better than Ootsu.**

**And I've said Ishiyama enough tonight.**

**Now then, I got the idea for this crossover because of a random train of thought. That thought being, "How would Rikka-chan and Deko-chan react when faced with some REAL mages?" And then, after a bit of thinking and putting together a (hopefully) good plot, this thing happened.**

**Hope you like it! (Wow, this A/N is almost as long as the prologue...)**


	2. Ch 1: Transfer Students

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Transfer Students!**

Yuuta didn't know what he was expecting of the day. It started out totally normal. Eating breakfast, waiting for Rikka to walk to school with her, chatting with Isshiki until their teacher showed up...

The young man was close to dozing off, when Tsukumo-sensei walked into the room, a happy smile on her face. Well, happier than usual.

"Alright everyone!" she called, signaling for the class to settle down before continuing, "I have some really great news for you today! Due to unforeseen circumstances, this class will have transfer students as of today!"

The silence that had enveloped the class instantly exploded into excited chatter again. The usual was heard:

"A guy? A girl?" "What will they be like?" "I wonder if they'll want to join our club..."

"Come in!" Tsukomo-sensei called over her class and the door opened.

Some "Oooooooh~"s were heard when the brown-haired girl entered while Tsukomo-sensei wrote her name on the blackboard. Even Yuuta couldn't deny that she was cute. She had an great figure, the golden cross necklace she wore was a nice touch and her smile was contagious.

"My name's Yagami Hayate. It's really nice to meet you all!"

The first thing that Yuuta noticed while the class applauded their new member was that she spoke in heavy Kansai dialect. The next thing, because of said dialect, a certain blue-haired Chuunibyou patient also had her eyes on her. And that worried him. Greatly.

"Um, Na– Tsukomo-sensei?" Nibutani's voice brought the young man out of his thoughts. "Didn't you say 'students?' Plural?"

Tsukomo-sensei clasped her hands together, her smile widening (if that was possible). "That's right, Nibutani-san. Yagami-san will not be the only new friend we'll be gaining today. "Come in!"

The door opened again and another pretty, brown-haired girl entered, the main difference being that this one had a lighter tone of brown and her hair was long, tied into a ponytail on the left side. The red jewel she wore around her neck stood out in front of the blue school uniform.

"I'm Takamachi Nanoha! I hope we'll be good friends!"

Again, the class applauded excitedly. Both of their new friends seemed very nice and were cute to boot.

Once they had stopped applauding, Tsukomo-sensei spoke again. "Right then, I'm sure you'd like to get to know your new friends but there is one more thing we need to do before homeroom starts... Come in!"

The door opened yet again. While Yagami-san and Takamachi-san smiled at each other and everyone in the class was amazed that there would be yet another transfer student joining them today, a blond, long-haired beauty walked in, her hair tied in a low ponytail by a black bow. Something gleamed on her bag and a golden triangle caught Yuuta's eye. A good-luck charm, he guessed.

"Fate Testarossa-Harlaown," she introduced herself in a quiet, yet sure voice, "Nice to meet you all."

Applause was heard yet again while Yuuta realized that this day was far from ordinary...

* * *

Time went by and lunchtime arrived. Though it took some effort and a bit of help from the class rep, the three girls managed to get away from the flood of questions and find a secluded spot to eat lunch together.

"It's been a while since I introduced myself that way," Fate mentioned with a smile on her face.

Nanoha laughed. "At least you didn't stutter or blush this time!"

"Hey, I was nine and not used to speaking in front of a lot of people!" the blonde defended herself.

Hayate laughed at the antics of her two friends. "Did she really stutter and blush, Nanoha-chan?"

"She did, she did! It was so cute~!"

"Don't encourage her, Hayate!" Fate lamented. A moment of silence passed before all three erupted into laughter.

"It's been so long since we were together, I almost forgot how fun it was to hang out with you two!" Hayate said when she calmed down.

"C'mon, are we really that forgettable?" Nanoha asked playfully, resulting in another chuckle from Hayate.

The other girl shook her head. "I didn't mean it like that. All my superiors are no fun and need to do everything by the book... It's nice to be able to joke around like that again."

Another moment of silence passed in which Nanoha and Fate shared a look. Hayate sighed. "Speaking of being no fun and doing everything by the book..."

"I'm sorry, Hayate," Fate apologized, "but we're on a mission. We need to start as soon as we can..."

"It's okay, Fate-chan. I'm the only one with the details in the first place, not to mention your superior," Hayate said before waving a hand, making a square-shaped monitor appear in the middle of the three friends. Several pictures were miniaturized on the left side with a report on the mana readings of Earth shown on the right.

"A week ago, unusual mana readings started appearing here on Earth. They were similar to what was found a few years ago during the Precia Incident." Hayate pressed on a specific picture which enlarged on command.

It showed several blue, rhombus-shaped jewels, all of them having a red Roman numeral emblazoned on them ranging from one to 21.

"The Jewel Seeds..." Nanoha whispered, her expression a mixture of reminiscence, anger and sadness.

Hayate nodded. "Right. The energy readings were so similar, identical even..."

"But...?" Fate pressed her friend.

"But... there seems to be another energy interfering. Actually, I think tweaking would be a better word..." Here, Hayate minimized the picture of the Jewel Seeds before pressing on another picture.

Which turned out to not be a picture, but a video. The planet Earth was seen, zoomed in onto Japan. A few seconds nothing happened before something akin to a ripple, that appeared when throwing rocks into water, appeared. Small at first, but steadily growing. Then, it just dissappeared.

"Did it just–" Nanoha started but was cut off.

"Keep watching..."

All of a sudden the reading appeared again, this time far stronger and encircling about half of Japan before fading out of existence, completely this time.

"...Don't tell me those were the readings HQ picked up," Nanoha mumbled, shocked.

"I wish I could, Nanoha-chan... But that was a recording of one of these mana readings we're here to investigate."

Fate pressed a button and replayed the video again. "...Those are definitely the readings of a Jewel Seed. But..." She waited until the energy exploded again and paused the video. "...on that scale it should cause a dimensional rift. So why doesn't it?"

The three girls were engulfed by silence once more, each of them in their own thoughts.

...Until the school bell rang the end of lunch break.

Nanoha closed the monitor, took another bite of her bento and stood up. "We can think of the whys and hows later when we're home. We need to get back to class."

"Right. We're normal students here, we need to act as such," Fate agreed, picking up all three bags and handing them to their respective owners. Hayate thanked her before following Nanoha who had started walking back to their class after accepting her bag from the blonde.

One thing was clear to all three of them, though. If this case would end up on the same level as the Precia Incident, then a lot of innocent people would be in danger.

And they had to prevent that at all costs.

* * *

**A/N: A bit too much into the Nanoha side here, but I promise I'll get into more of the Chuunibyou characters next chapter!**


End file.
